(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outfall valve structure conforming to ergonomics, particularly to one with a specific angle formed between the water inlet end and the water outlet end, such that one end of the outfall valve can be connected with a nozzle for drinking water. The invention is applicable to a portable water pouch for outdoor sports, such as water pouches for cyclists, mountaineers, etc.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Water bags for sport purposes are commonly used nowadays. Taking the outfall valve for a sports water bag as disclosed in prior art U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,947 as an example, said invention primarily comprises a bag for containing liquid. The bottom of the bag is connected with a water conduit, which is provided with a nozzle at the end. The bag can be carried on the user's back and can allow the user to drink the liquid any time from the nozzle through the connection and extension of the water conduit. In the outfall valve structure of said invention, as the inlet end and the outlet end are in alignment, the outfall valve provided between the water conduit of the water bag and the nozzle is not conformed to ergonomics requirement, since the outfall directs from the user's back toward front, the user must bend the water conduit back to close to his/her mouth for drinking.
As the outfall valve used in the sports water bags of the prior art is in a linear form, the water conduit and the nozzle are combined in alignment. While the water bag is carried on the user's back, the user can bit the nozzle and drink the water from the water bag through the water conduit, which is flexible and bendable. Besides, the outlet crevice of the nozzle is usually in a upstanding line. When the user's mouth bit on it, the outlet crevice would open toward left and right, thereby the liquid contained in the water bag can be released for drinking by the user. However, since when the nozzle is combined with the water conduit, the direction of the outlet crevice can be sure, it is necessary to switch the nozzle to make the outlet crevice become upstanding such that the water can be released when the user's mouth bits on it.
Although the water conduit is flexible and can be freely bended, and the nozzle can be switched to ease the user to drink water, there must be certain limitation regarding the flexibility of the water conduit, overly bending the water conduit will affect the flow rate of the liquid to become less, rendering the user unable to freely drink the liquid from the water bag. Meanwhile, in order to keep the outlet crevice of the nozzle vertical, there must be corresponding force generated on the user's mouth since he/she must bite the nozzle by more force. This could be the primary disadvantage of the prior art.
In view of the above disadvantage existing in the prior art, the inventor researched and invented an outfall valve conforming ergonomics, which does not require bending the water conduit or switching the nozzle at the time of use.